


Bitch Im A Cow

by sourbby



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Boys in Skirts, Bull! Karl, Courting Rituals, Cow! Sapnap, Dry Humping, Eventual Smut, Heavy Petting, M/M, Manipulation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Yes you read that right, and don't worry they're hybrids, anyway, based off that one fic, pillow humping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:41:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29284710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sourbby/pseuds/sourbby
Summary: Sapnap was the newest addition to the Emerald Heights farm, a place notorious for housing both bull and cow hybrids in an open field, giving them freedom from an otherwise oppressive community. Most of the cows weren't able to produce milk anymore because they were aging, and after Dream inherits the farm from his father he decided he needed to make a change.That's how Sapnap got here, as he was a young, pretty, breeding cow. And Karl fell hard. It doesn't help however at the fact he's the runt of the bulls, but that doesn't mean he can't try can't he?
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 25
Kudos: 239





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hello there ! thanks for considering to read this dumb little indulgent fic lmao. i kind of based off of a fic called moo moo meadows and im running off of two hours of sleep as i write this lmao. please leave down comments and kudos if i should continue on with this !

Sapnap was the newest addition to the Emerald Heights farm, a place notorious for housing both bull and cow hybrids in an open field, giving them freedom from an otherwise oppressive community. Most of the cows weren't able to produce milk anymore because they were aging, and after Dream inherits the farm from his father he decided he needed to make a change.

That's how Sapnap got here, as he was a young, pretty, breeding cow. And Karl fell hard. It doesn't help however at the fact he's the runt of the bulls, but that doesn't mean he can't try can't he?  
  
-

It all began early in the fall season when Karl was sitting by the window of the cottage that both Dream and his lover George lived in. The brunette liked both of them, in fact he practically grew up with Dream as it was the blonde's father who took care of him and his sickly mother. At first it took time to adjust to the idea of Dream now owning the farm instead of just being his friend, but it was surprisingly a good change for the farm.

First George moved in with him and was a farmhand on the grange, as he was gentle with the skittish animals and was rather good at harvesting and persevering. Of course some of the rowdier bulls gave George a hard time, wolf whistling as he picked apples or even that one time one of them smacked him on the ass. Dream was pissed when he found out, and Karl couldn't help but feel guilty for not doing anything to help. Even with George telling him it was okay Karl felt weak and useless compared to the strong and athletic bulls.

Speaking of George he heard him talk to Dream over breakfast, which from the smell alone he could tell was bacon. Whew, even if he wasn't fully cattle he didn't like to think about that. Anyway, Karl's ears picked up some of their conversation. "Dream, it's going to be spring soon, don't you think..." Dream sighed, as he set down his coffee cup. "Yeah I know. All the cows now are too old to breed or to even milk. And it's not going to be any better when the bulls start getting aggressive with each other again." Heh, Karl still remembered when Marcus, a bull who couldn't ever keep his mouth shut, nearly beat the shit out of him because he accidentally took his lunch.

"Hmm, it's going to worse this year if we don't do anything. Oh wait, Dream." George looked up from his plate as an idea sparked in his head, and after the blonde gave him a little nod he continued. "We have enough money saved from last harvest, why don't we get another cow?" Wait what? It's rare that bought animals were brought into the farm, as most came from run down plains or running away from horrid conditions. "You mean... buy a new cow for the farm? Wouldn't that make them fight?" Dream did however think on it, but the conversation seemed to end when a large crash boomed through the walls of the old shed that held all of the equipment. Fuck, what were the bulls doing now?

Thankfully neither of the lovers saw Karl as he hid effortlessly in the bushes, but the brunette thought about the possibility of a cow, most likely a young one, coming to the farm. He felt conflicted, as most likely they would be forced to endure what George had to go through at first, but Karl also felt _excited_. He didn't know what kind he felt, but it made him feel all giddy and fidgety.

Unbeknownest to him, he didn't have to wait long to meet the newest addition of Emerald Heights. Or otherwise known the best thing to happen to him.

-

Karl was helping George with peeling the garlic to be later preserved for the incoming winter, as already the small bull could feel the cold chill seep into his bones. Not long into the activity did he hear the ever knowing sign that Dream had came home, the sputtering of the old pickup's engine that miraculously still ran. George stood up and helped up Karl, the burning sensation of his asleep legs nearly sending him toppling over. Thank goodness he was able to stabilize himself just barely.

George went to the driver seat side of the pickup where he met his boyfriend for a sweet kiss, reminding them of their devotion to each other. However as Dream pulled away and opened the passenger door, Karl wished he had George as his support again.

The blonde's shoulders were gripped as strong hands held somebody's waist, and hoisted them onto the fertile dirt with ease and setting them down. Karl couldn't help the small gasp that left him as the truck door was shut, giving him full access to the mysterious figure. He was _beautiful_. His mouth went dry as his eyes raked over long legs, stopping briefly at the thighs that were encased by white socks, a bit of supple fat spilling over. Karl took note on the pleated skirt that stopped mid thigh, the pattern being comically that of a real cow. Somehow, he managed to make it work. Very _well_. The cropped sweatshirt matched the skirt, and not only could Karl see the expanse of his soft stomach but also the shape of perky tits beneath the fabric. _Holy shit_.

This was what Dream and George were talking about a few days ago. They actually did it.

_They got a breeding cow..._

If Karl had a tail it would be between his legs as the cow looked over to him, probably seeing nothing more than some tiny runt. It surprised him when amber eyes softened from their bored expression into curiosity, but the others attention was then taken by Dream as he spoke. "Hey George, stay here with Sapnap okay? I'll go get the bulls, don't want you getting caught up in that mess again." However, Dream didn't need to go very far since the word spread quickly throughout the stables. The bulls were already clamored by the fence as they pushed and shoved each to get out of their way, waiting for Dream to open up the gate.

Sapnap stepped back lightly, only expecting one or two bulls, not ten. The raven did recover, confidence gained back as he stood up straight, hands on his hips in a cocky manner as Dream tried to keep the bulls in place and not just run away with the new cow. Almost immediately a bull, Huey who was burly but short, spoke first. "Damn, what a babe." He made suggestive eyes at Sapnap, who merely scoffed. That was strange, as even if a bull acted like an asshole younger cows would be trembling in want or need for attention. Not this one.

"Hey. Quit it guys. Remember what happened last time?" Dream reprimanded, and no body could forget the days spent in the dark stable with only Dream as company to bring food or water till he deemed the worthy of forgiveness. "Come on Dream. It ain't like George when this one's meant to be on his knees." Huey laughed at his own 'joke', soon joined by the other bulls. "As if I get on my knees for some sweaty loser." Sapnap spat back, and while this took aback a few of the bulls some of them liked a bit of a bite to him. Ashamedly, Karl has to admit that was kind of hot.

Before Huey could begin to talk all big and bad, Dream began. "Okay, so here's the deal. All of the cows are too old to milk, meaning we aren't making any money off of that. So until we can get more money or rescue some more cows, Sapnap here will be the only source." Dream then sighed as he saw the eagerness in the bulls. "And as I'm guessing you're all so excited for is yes, he's the breeding kind as well. That will not mean on any circumstances he owes you anything, and it will be of his own accord if he chooses to sleep with you or not. If I even hear any of you trying to take advantage of him I won't hesitate to kick you out of the farm."

Karl noticed just the tiniest bit that Sapnap shifted on his feet, but he didn't pay too much attention to it.

As the rules were explained and Dream had to practically force the other bulls back into their stable, and George preparing Sapnap a place to sleep with the other cows, it left both Karl and Sapnap alone just a few feet from each other. Karl was just slightest bit taller than Sapnap, but that didn't prevent him from feeling like the size of a snail waiting to be crushed.

"You're kind of cute you know." Karl had to do a double take as he was fished out of his thoughts by the simple sentence. "H-huh?" He stupidly asked, which later he facepalmed at the memory, but watched as Sapnap's hips swayed as he stalked closer.

"Don't play coy now~, you heard me." Sapnap then loosely wrapped his arms around Karl's shoulders, and as hands crept slowly up into his hair Karl felt his soul leave his body. "Want to tell me your name?" As his scalp was massage by skillful hands it surprised Karl as he felt brain muddling into instincts he never had the chance to fall into. His hands gripped on Sapnap's waist, and he remembers Sapnap asked for his name. "K-karl." He stammered as he felt Sapnap grab his hair and pull his head back, to only feel the ravenette nuzzle his cheek against the underside of his jaw.

"Karl." His name felt so good coming out of the cow's mouth, Karl wanted to hear it again and again, until Sapnap couldn't speak anymore. "Well, Karl. It seems like me and you are going to get to know each other well." Feather light kisses were pressed against his neck, and he nearly swore at the pressure of Sapnap sensually grinding against him. "I got quite a bit of bulls wanting me just as much as you do Karl. Who knows, maybe you'll be my first if you play your cards right..." The smaller of the two then let's out a breathy moan as he grinded against Karl with a bit more force. Then all of sudden as Karl was on the brink of euphoria, it was all ripped away from him as Sapnap all of sudden pulled away. 

Karl was left a mess while Sapnap seemed rather unaffected, and a cruel yet sickly sweet smile pulled on his plump pink lips. "And your chances are looking good so far." As if on cue George called for Sapnap to come to bed, and turning on his heel the ravenette waved goodbye to the bull he managed to awaken something in. 

Karl did not know the disaster he was getting himself into. 


	2. Got Milk?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's seem like even though the other bulls are getting real friendly towards Sapnap he barely returned their affection. Winter is approaching, and the cow is starting to get agitated easier. Karl wonders if Sapnap's okay, but Dream tells him to be more worried about the other bulls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for the support so far! I can't believe people actually want me to continue this on, but hey cows are adorable and that's final. Anyway please leave down a comment if you have suggestions or ideas ! also yes, writing eating an apple as erotic ? sure why the hell not. also note there is a slight mention dub con but it's very brief!

Dream could tell with the presence of Sapnap that the good news was the other bulls didn't get into nearly as much trouble, like trampling crops while they were wrestling or trying to steal baked goods George would make. However, the blonde could see the cow get frustrated when he couldn't be left alone for five minutes or a day go by without being subjected to lustful comments. 

Huey was the most persistent out of the bulls, not knowing when to back off. Then there was Markus, a rather hotheaded individual that could lift a heavy log over his head. There was also Darien and Francis, two older bulls who always seem to pick up fights with each other. Judas was a quiet man, but he could be rather violent when provoked but rather peaceful. Following were the triplets, Cayden, Ayden, and Hayden who were the youngest of the bunch and perhaps the most rowdy. And finally there was the oldest bull, a bull that was notorious and just as mysterious as he was dangerous.

Boris, despite his silly name, had a track record of being very violent. He used to fight in the bullpen back when it was acceptable for hybrids like him to be forced to fight. He obviously was one of the best, earning enough money until he could buy his way into freedom. How did the grisly man end up here? Well, Dream's father ended up housing Boris on his farm to keep him safe from poachers, but Boris never interacted with the other bulls very much. Oh, but if there was a cow he had his eyes on that's when his violence would explode to the surface. One time he kept a certain cow practically hostage as he mated them throughout the winter, and had anyone tried to intervene they never left unscathed, deep wounds where horns cut into their flesh.

However, Dream didn't allow himself to delve any further into his thoughts as he heard his name called out. Karl meanwhile wasn't doing the best either. All of the bulls were currently bathing in the stream nearby Emerald Heights, playing games like King of the Hill or just fighting each other in the water. The brunette was barely invited to participate, but he was fine not getting demolished by Markus and Darien duking it out for the umpteenth time that day.

As they were fighting the cows finally came down to bath themselves, keeping quite a ways from the rowdy bulls. Of course, eyes were held to Sapnap's attention as they wolf whistled and catcalled the nineteen year old. Wearing a bikini top did wonders for nearly putting bulls into a rut, and Karl could barely help himself from taking in Sapnap and his outfit. "Looking for something princess?" Huey laughed just after finishing his joke, but Sapnap turned his head up to his advances. "Hm, yeah. I need somebody to help me, somebody that's strong and big." Another thing that happened when Sapnap started to live here was he would cause some of the fights himself using their desire for him against them.

The first time the cow did it was during dinner and Sapnap wanted a bit more to eat since he skipped out on breakfast to sleep in that day. He was seated by Markus, who had an uneaten apple and was exactly what the ravenette wanted. All it took was a bit of shifting of his plush thighs and pressing up against the bull. The key was not only looking innocent, but sounding so also. Sapnap rubbed his little horns against Markus's thick arm, almost enticing him with something he wouldn't get. "Something wrong?" When caught on a good day Markus could be rather tame and sometimes even kind. Markus was having a _very_ good day that day. Sapnap nodded as he scooted closer, looking up to the taller man. 

"Mmhm. I didn't get any breakfast today..." Karl was there to witness this, and his mouth went dry as he remembered their first encounter with each other. The brunette felt embarrassed but that night he did fantasize about the younger cow underneath him, whining for him and carding his hands through his hair just like he did previously. He couldn't help but feel the phantom touch of lips beneath his jaw and trailing down his neck, not registering it was his own fingertips. It never went beyond passionate kissing, maybe because he was too embarrassed to think of Sapnap like that.

"Well, who's fault is that hm?" Markus gently teased, but the hitch in his breath was evidence he was barely holding himself together. Sapnap looked down as though he was ashamed, but Karl could see the mischievous glint in his gaze from his seat. With a shy expression the cow hybrid looked up sheepishly. "Mine... sir." Markus took a sharp breath at the use of the honorific, now with a mildly shocked that the usually cocky and abbrasive boy now was pliant and submissive. The ravenette's gaze fell on the apple, and the bull finally understood. What he did fail to realize was this wasn't just about some damn apple. This was about _control_.

"Oh you want this huh?" Sapnap nodded as he went to reach for the apple, but Markus beat him to it. "Ah ah, you can only have it if I get to feed you like the good little calf you are." Markus really tested the waters, as last time anybody called him a 'calf' he nearly hurled Ayden through the wall. This time Sapnap simply opens his lips, his tongue lolling out. It was unnecessarily lewd for what should've been an innocent action, but Sapnap's been told he's a good actor.

Markus's grip on the apple tightened slightly, but he brought to his lips expecting the cow to take a bite. At first the smaller boy took a small bite out of the fruit, but Markus teasingly tutted. "Oh come on. I bet you can eat more than that." It was meant to be suggestive, but Sapnap took it as a challenge. He opened his jaw as wide as he could, and looking right into the other's eyes he bit down. As he started to chew whines vibrated in his throat, realizing he took way to much. Juice also dribbled down from the corner of his lips, and after he barely managed to swallow it Sapnap trembled. "T-too much-"

It happened in a flash, so quick Karl barely had any time to comprehend what just took place. Markus practically pounced on the other, hands sneaking up under his skirt and lips interlocked in a brusing kiss, causing Sapnap to let out a high shriek. Uh oh. The bull was torn away from the cow hybrid and thrown onto the table, food flying everywhere and Judas was _pissed_. Rarely did the seasoned bull get angry, but when he did his anger could rival with Markus's. "What the fuck Jude!" He groaned as he held his head. "Don't act like a fucking horndog." It wasn't long after that Markus hoisted himself up from the table and started fighting with Judas, and like a domino line all it took was for Sapnap's cleverness that all of the bulls would get into conflict. 

Even poor Karl, who tried to sneak away before he could get dragged into it. "Where are you going bitch boy?" Ayden spat, and before Karl could react he was being manhandled into the pile of enraged men throwing punches and kicks at each other. Karl was however able to steal one more glance at Sapnap. The ravenette readjusted his clothes after being disturbed by Markus, and wiped his mouth from the juice of the apple and the taste of the bull. He made brief eye contact with Karl and grinned devilishly, not offering any help to get him out of the situation. Grabbing the apple he blew a teasing kiss towards the brunette, and walked out of the building having successfully given himself a peaceful night.

Karl had to hand it to him, he was good. He's just slightly upset that it wasn't him who he had chosen to be his first victim.

\- 

Now Sapnap was doing it once more, as he detailed how his favorite book got lost somewhere on the farm, and since he's so small it must be somewhere that's hard to reach. Suckers, Karl thought. After having gotten to known Sapnap after actually befriending him he knew the cow hated to read. And it worked, more than half the bulls leaving the river leaving behind Karl and Francis who had fallen asleep. The ravenette sighed as he took his place next to Karl, stretching out his sore shoulders.

"Damn." He cursed underneath his breath as another shock of pain tore through him, causing him to shudder. "Are you okay?" Karl questioned in concern for him, as it's been seeming that recently he's been agitated easier and aching all over. The ravenette looked over at him with a slight glare on his face. "Yeah I'm _perfectly_ fine, never better." He seethed through gritted teeth, but his expression softened as of seeing Karl's hurt features. Sapnap sighed loudly, as he sank into the water more.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to.." Karl didn't blame him at all, but he still wondered what was going on with the cow hybrid. "It's okay! Don't apologize, I should've known you're hurting. Have you talked to Dream or George about it?" It's possible that the other may be having a cold, as anytime he or anybody came near him his face would flush and he would start shaking. He even walked into his stable one day looking for him and found the sheets soaked with a milky substance. Sapnap however shook his head as his gaze strayed off. "No... I haven't." He admitted, but that didn't make any sense to the bull. Anytime Sapnap needed anything or just wanted to bother the two landowners he would without a moment's thought, so what was he keeping from them.

"Sap, you can talk to me you kn-"

"I _get_ it okay! I'm not having a good day right now so just drop it." His lips pressed into a tight frown as another surge of pain spiked through him, and they sat there in silence for the rest of their time in the stream. Even when the other bulls came back Sapnap didn't focus in on their comments or their attempt to talk to him, as he seemed to be in his own little world with a deep flush on his face.

Karl brought it up to Dream, but all he was told was to wait and if it gets any worse Dream will then look into it. Even when he tried to ask for more information Dream made an excuse to leave the conversation, and it left the bull confused.

Hopefully Sapnap was going to be okay from whatever this was.


	3. Hot Milk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even as the snow began to settle on the ground it didn't prevent the heat seeping out of Sapnap's bones. It was suffocating, it felt like he couldn't breathe as though a boulder had been placed on his chest and he was told to get out from under it. It wasn't possible, and the weight kept crushing him more and more. 
> 
> -
> 
> Karl had noticed Sapnap wasn't there today for breakfast, and sure he overslept often, but that didn't make Karl worry any less when he didn't show for lunch either. Winter was here, and it's not out of the question to wonder if Sapnap caught a cold or something malicious, but when Dream found the brunette a heavy sigh fell from his lips. "Karl. Sapnap wants you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey everyone! thanks once again for the support, and hopefully you're enjoying the story so far. i do want to say however there are certain...people... who have bookmarked explicit stories involving underage relationships. im just going to say this as is, unbookmark my work. at the very least. i will tell you to fuck off though. i will not condone that at all, and i don't wish for my work associated with that. 
> 
> im a survivor of sexual abuse as a kid, and if you think that's hot, or it's a "comfort" for real get help. or if you really have to write it, don't post it.
> 
> anyway that's my tedtalk, but for everyone else again i can't tell you enough how much i appreciate your support!

Snow fluttered softly to the ground, coating the amber and yellow stained leaves in a blanket and the crunch of the powder being smooshed under Dream's boots gave him a small sense of nostalgia. He still remembers when his father took him to make an igloo and when he couldn't feel his hands the hot cocoa was a blessing to say the least when they finally went inside the same cabin him and George now live in. He still gets giddy when he remembers their first kiss under a mistletoe, as cheesy as that sounds. Perhaps that's why some of the other local farmers thought of him as strange, adoring winter like a lost memory now found while they scorned it's harsh nature.

The blonde held a pail in his hand and a rag in the other, as Sapnap was due for milking again. He was milked about three times a week, as since he was still young nor pregnant he wasn't able to be milked everyday like the other cows use to be able to. The younger man at first was awkward about it, despite his confident nature he felt strange actually being exposed to someone. "Hey, hey. It's okay, you already know this is suppose to keep you healthy and safe right? I wouldn't do anything to hurt you Sapnap." Dream then chuckled hoping to set a lighter mood. "Besides, George would kick my ass if I did this for any other reason."

It worked, and usually they would have friendly chat and soon banter, as they would gossip about the surrounding farms and their own lives. Dream of course teased the cow for his ability to have the bulls wrapped around his finger, but he did mention he rarely did anything to Karl despite seeing Sapnap close to him. "I think Sappy has a little crush~" In fact they were just talking about it a few days ago, as Dream was milking the cow he noted he had a flush on cheeks. He assumed he was lost in head again. "W-what? No I don't!" Defiantly, Sapnap weakly tried to defend himself, but Dream pressed on.

"Hmmm, who is it? Huey?" Sapnap shook his head. Huey has gotten better of respecting the cow but he still made his _desires_ known. "Okay, Markus?" Again, it wasn't him either. Dream thought about it, but it was obvious once he went down the list of all the bulls on the farm. "Karl?!" Sapnap's eyes widen slightly and embarrassingly he turned his head away from the farmer. "S-shut up!" Dream couldn't help but wheeze as he clutched his stomach, nearly knocking down the pail of fresh milk. "Asshole..." The ravenette grumbled, cleaning his chest with the rag wincing at the sensitivity.

They didn't bring it up again as Dream had quite a bit of chores to do that day. 

Now, Dream was back to do Sapnap's third milking that week. Since it was snowing and entering winter the bulls and cows were in their separate stables, extra blankets and heaters added to keep them warm just in case Dream couldn't let them out for whatever reason. Everyone was asleep since it was five in the morning, and George whined when the blonde first attempted to get out of bed. It was routine at this point, Dream would get up early, milk Sapnap, check the other cows and the bulls, clean the equipment, and start cultivating the crops they harvested that summer and fall for the seed bank and mulch. 

As the farmer neared the sliding door of Sapnap's stable he heard a faint noise. A groan? A yelp? Dream couldn't tell, but he knew it came from the cow inside. He must be having a bad dream, the blonde first thought. The door was locked since Dream didn't want any of the bulls or any intruders to take advantage of Sapnap or take him away. For anyone to break through the lock had to be extremely strong. Or want the cow bad enough.

Dream opens up the door to a sight to behold. Clothes were thrown everywhere, and the cow was nude in his bed pleasuring himself with a feverish glow. His hair was mused and he desperately rutted against a pillow clutched between his thighs, high pitched whines escaping his throat chasing his high. "Woah! I'm sorry-wha-you- nevermind." Sapnap's head snapped up to Dream's voice, but his hips didn't falter in their rhythm. "Ahh, _Dream_. Please it huuurts..." He dragged the last word as a shock of pain made him tremble, the instinct to be filled and dominated slowly fading his restraint. If he didn't have any self control he would've jumped the blonde's bones by now, but he had two reasons why he wouldn't.

The first, Dream was absolutely devoted to his lover, and he even revealed to Sapnap he was going to propose to him on the first day of Spring. Sapnap couldn't live with himself if he broke up such a beautiful and kind couple because he couldn't control his animalistic urges. The second, and what he was imagining as he grinded against the pillow with the sheets in a vice like grip in his hands, was that he yearned for Karl. The gentle bull who couldn't hurt a fly, the man who was absolutely smitten with Sapnap but not knowing how it pertained, and most of all he was Sapnap's first friend here. 

The ravenette imagined he was held in his arms and bouncing on his lap, both of them encased in a loving kiss that was so unlike all of the other bulls who just took what they wanted, when Sapnap didn't want to give them anything. For Karl, he would give him _anything_. He wanted to be pinned, to be bitten, to be loved, to be adored, he wanted everything.

Dream didn't understand the cow at first, but then it dawned on him. Sapnap was in _heat_. Karl a week ago had asked him what was wrong with the cow, and Dream from the get go suspected he was about to enter his heat. From the flushed expression and uncharacteristic obedience, the blonde has seen cows before go into heats but this was his first time with a cow's first ever heat. He had to be gentle, and not let the other feel ashamed and guide him through this. "Okay, I know Sapnap. Can you look at me please? You're in heat right now, and everything is going to be really overwhelming for a few days. Do you want or need anything?"

Sapnap's attention started to divert as he mind mulled over the words _want_ and _need_. His member was a sore red having been unable to find release for the past few hours now, and at this point he needed someone with him now. "Mmm...K-karl..." His eyes fell from Dream and a hand shot up to his mouth as he found just the right angle, a broken moan escaping his sore throat. Dream nodded, and after confirming with Sapnap just before he fell into his heat driven mind he closed the door and made sure it was locked again.

This was going to be a long few days.

-

Karl was shook awake by somebody, but just before he could shout at them a hand clasped down on his mouth tightly. Still being groggy from waking up he saw somebody above him but for a few seconds he couldn't piece together who it was. Then a shush from the person made his senses start to replenish, and the bull finally understood it was Dream who woke him up. "What's wrong? It's- five in the morning?!" Karl liked sleeping in till at least eight, but the annoyed expression on Dream's face made his face fall and his ears droop slightly. 

"Shush! Sapnap's in heat. You know what that is right?"

Karl had to repeat that in his head multiple times, making sure he heard the farmer right. Heat? Was that why he was acting so strange, and being so secretive with what's going on with him? Things begun to make more sense the more he thought about them, the realization dawned on his face. "Wait really? Is he okay?"

Dream huffed as he rubbed a hand over his face, exhaustion still affecting him. "For now, but he's only going to get worse. Well today's your lucky day Karl. You're going to be his first." Karl nearly choked when told that. Wait, wait, wait. Him? The _runt_? Dream seemed to see the confusion on his face, and he continued. "You're close to Sapnap right? Well he's only comfortable around you compared to the others, and he told me himself he wants you. So are you going or not?"

Karl couldn't believe it. This had to be some cruel trick, some messed up game. But Dream sounded so serious, and he couldn't see Dream making up something like this. He thought over his options, but he wasn't in his rut yet. So he would have a level head compared to the other bulls who may be too aggressive or hurt the small cow. With a deep breath to calm his nerves, he looked at the blonde with certainty in his eyes.

Karl whispered back to not alert the others. "I'll go."

"Good. Do anything to hurt him and I'll make you into ground beef."

"Y-yes sir!"


	4. Udderly Perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karl could barely contain the sight before him as Dream dragged him to the locked stable, the overwhelming smell of saccharine and mocha plaguing his senses. When the door opened he was greeted with an absolutely ravange cow, all pretty and breathless and he realized this was all his. At least, for now that is. Sapnap paused in his ministrations, thighs quivering as he came to a stop. His head snapped up and made direct eye contact with Karl, and a tremor raked through his body with a surge of pleasure.
> 
> "K-karl..." His voice was wrecked and soft, almost pleading with the runt to join him in his heat induced fever. The ravenette was at his most vulerable, no longer hidden behind a facade of confidence and virtue. Karl felt his heart ping with remorse seeing him in such a state, and he could almost feel the pain as well that Sapnap must be feeling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter! With all the snowstorms my internet kept going out, thus deleting all of my work. So I'll dedicate the scene between Sapnap and Karl next chapter, since let's be honest that why you all clicked on this lmao. As well, I have plans to continue with this AU in other works, and one idea I had was Sheep/Lamb! Wilbur and Ram! Schlatt. Idk, but let me know in the comments if you guys would be interested in that and you can even give me some suggestions ! Hope you enjoy!

Karl could barely contain the sight before him as Dream dragged him to the locked stable, the overwhelming smell of saccharine and mocha plaguing his senses. When the door opened he was greeted with an absolutely ravange cow, all pretty and breathless and he realized this was all his. At least, for now that is. Sapnap paused in his ministrations, thighs quivering as he came to a stop. His head snapped up and made direct eye contact with Karl, and a tremor raked through his body with a surge of pleasure.

"K-karl..." His voice was wrecked and soft, almost pleading with the runt to join him in his heat induced fever. The ravenette was at his most vulerable, no longer hidden behind a facade of confidence and virtue. Karl felt his heart ping with remorse seeing him in such a state, and he could almost feel the pain as well that Sapnap must be feeling.

The bull's ears flatten as he hears Dream shuffle behind him, giving him quick pointers before Sapnap became agitated with his presence. "Just... damn I really don't know, okay? Karl, I know you have some type of feelings for Sapnap so I trust you not to hurt him. I also know you're a virgin too." Dream tried not to be mean towards the bull, but with the constant writhing whines and Karl slipping in and out of focus as he restrained himself the blonde was bind you be frustrated.

After explaining basic safety during intercourse Dream gave one last look over the stable, making sure both of them were secure and warm without the possibility of someone breaking in. That had only happened once in the history of Emerald Heights, when Boris seemingly stole a strawberry blonde cow from her stable. The thing is, depending on who you ask the story would change. Some of the older cows would say how Boris didn't kidnap Meryill, the cow in question, but rather they sort of ran away to his house he had built on the property together. Likewise the elder bulls scorned him, claiming he would stalk outside their stables and creep on their mates. One thing that was clear though, was that no one saw Meryill after winter ended.

Dream sighed, as he heard Sapnap mewl when Karl finally approached him and placed a hand on his warm and flushed cheek. The blonde before he felt like he was intruding on something intimate he closed the metal door of the stable, once again making sure to secure the handle and the lock. And then left to return to George's embrace in bed deciding not much else could be done as the winter snow started to fall in larger heaps. Oh well, it's been so long since he gave George a whole day with just his attention of him and no one else.

However, the farmer did not realize that as he climbed the birch steps to his home, cold ash eyes watched in concentration. The burlap hood was pulled over greying hair and horns as dark as charcoal, shielding features affected by age. Despite the figure being older, strength bellowed in their wake just like it did in their youth. When Dream entered his home the hooded figure sighed after holding in a breath, the cold air clinging to their hot breath. Stalking past the bull pens the figure quietly crouched down and found the stable that held the young cow in heat.

Soon, Meryill's dream will be fulfilled. All that was left was to wait for the pretty boy to be bred, and from there it should be easy. Should be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> who do you think is creepin around the pen 👀 get tinder my guy-


End file.
